Our little secret
by Zinteam
Summary: A one shot Lemon between Claire and the Doctor. Really old, not likely I'll continue.


**_Our Little Secret: _**_Claire and Trent._

**Authors Note: **This is purely a Lemon based on Harvest moon characters, for entertainment purposes... don't seduce your local doctor....

Elli was chattering as usual, Claire could only smile. Claire knew that Elli was her friend, but couldn't help it as her mind drifted away from her, to the doctor tapping his desk in the next room.

"Hey, are you listening?" Elli asked, pouting. Claire gave her a half-hearted yeah and continued. "So yeah, I'm not sure what he is thinking... he doesn't show any interest at all."

"Yeah." Claire nodded in agreement at that, it didn't matter that she had tuned out everything else, she could only be talking about the doctor she so admired. "Maybe he is used to it, he does do checkups for a lot of people."

"Used to it? The guys got to have some desire." Elli pouted again. "I mean, he isn't even gay, at least, I don't think..." Elli laughed nervously at Claire's intense stare. "Well, he doesn't seem to get aroused checking guys out either, and I know he doesn't get aroused by the girls... its just odd..."

"Hmm..." Was all Claire replied, she was slowly scheming inside her mind. "He has to get horny sometime..." She grinned devilishly.

Elli looked at Claire and blushed slightly. "What are you planing?" Elli asked, both suspicious and curious.

"Why don't we tease him a bit, you can lock us in here, right?" Elli nodded silently, blushed to her ears. "Ill ask for a checkup and..." Claire happily divulged her plan to the blushing nurse. Soon, Elli had locked the front door, and told the doctor that Claire wanted a checkup.

"What is it?" Trent asked, sitting as usual in his chair. "Did you injure yourself?" Trent seemed worried, especially since Claire had often injured herself almost entirely so she could see him.

"No... I just..." Claire lifted her shirt and placed her hand right at the bottom of her stomach. "Feel a bit of pain..." Trent looked and nodded.

"Do you think its indigestion, or something you ate?"

"No, its feels hot..." Claire wasn't lying by then, because it did feel hot. "Plus," Claire began to add on. "My heart keeps beating really fast."

Trent stared at her for a few moments, but then took out his stethoscope. "Here, let me take your pulse." Claire happily obliged, lowering the straps on the shirt she had worn just for today so that her bare skin showed just barely on the line of decency. Trent seemed to flush slightly, but listened to her pulse normally.

"Here, you can even feel it." Claire continued, she grabbed the doctors hand and placed it shamelessly on her breast, squeezing it slightly. He heart beat steadily faster as the doctor began to blush. She squeezed his hand again, kneading her own breasts through his hand. "You feel it, right?" Claire asked, blushing.

"Y-yeah..." Trent squeezed himself, he seemed shy and unsure, but Claire didn't resist as he squeezed her breast. He slowly gulps, and removes his stethoscope. He moved his hand from Claire's breast, doing his best to avoid calling attention to his now swelling erection. Suddenly, Claire grasps the same hand he had on her breast moments before.

"Oh Doctor, it feels so weird..." She puts his hand inside her pants slightly, The doctor replies quickly, beginning to play along. "Is this where it hurts?" He asks, probing with his fingers. "A bit lower..." Claire grins happily with her own blush and Trent knows that she isn't kidding.

Trent's hands eagerly move downward and begin to touch Claire's womanhood lightly. Trent's hands are clumsy, but not ignorant as he pleasures her. Claire reaches out to his other hand and places it on her breast again, and Trent eagerly caress' her. "Claire." Trent groans, parting her lips with his own. Her moans of pleasure enter his kiss as he presses her deeper into pleasure.

Trent pulls back a bit and unzips his pants, hastily pulling his erection out in front of her, Claire stares in wonder at it, unconsciously reaching out and grabbing it. She strokes it awkwardly as Trent works to tear off her clothes and his own, leaving them both blushing as they inspected each other. Trent seemed hesitant until Claire rested her legs in the stirrups, showing him a full view.

"You want to also, right? I don't mind Trent, go on." Claire prodded him, and Trent quickly leaned over her. Claire let out a small "Eep." As his erection prodded her pussy. Trent began to rub her outside with his erection, sliding up and down as Claire moaned. "Trent, go on..." Claire prodded him more. "Put it inside." Trent blushed heavier, and then began to push.

Claire had not had her first time, but already had penetrated herself while curious. Thats why Trent's cock pushed in without pain, and soon he was thrusting as they both moaned heavily. "You aren't a virgin?" Trent asked, surprising both Claire and himself that he still had the sense of mind to ask that.

"Yeah I'm a virgin..." Claire protested, her voice breaking often with moans of pleasure. "Ive... tried it out... on my own..." he managed to say, and Trent blushed further. "You can cum inside if you want, Ive been taking birth control." Claire hugged Trent's neck ad he thrust harder and faster. Soon they were both making a lot of noise and Claire knew that Elli would be interrogating her later.

Suddenly, she felt Trent throb within her, and he shot inside of her, the simple feeling of having that released inside her pushed her over the top and her body convulsed with pleasure. Trent collapsed over her, both breathing heavily in the afterglow.

Claire cracked her eyes to see a heavily blushing Elli standing just around the curtain, her eyes twitched as the blush spread. Trent followed Claire's gaze and froze. "Claire... you... actually did it..." Elli blushed heavier. "Oh my..." Elli fell to the floor, unconscious.

Trent and Claire simply stared for a few moments, but then began to laugh. "Always how I imagined my first time." Claire joked, and Trent helped Elli up and into a bed. "Think she will remember it when she wakes up?"

"I don't think that matters much..." Trent slowly leans over Claire and kisses her. "No matter who knows, its out little secret."


End file.
